counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Aztec/Guide
||Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Aztec (de_aztec) is one of the few jungle theme orientated maps in the Counter-Strike series. Unlike most other maps, this map favors snipers since de_aztec is a very large open-spaced map. Overview Very highly-skilled players who have sniper weaponry will gain the advantage over players with close-ranged weapons. The only concerns that snipers have to consider is being outnumbered by the enemy force and stepping into enclosed areas that may contain an ambush. As such, snipers will be found in the areas with a higher foot ground (such as the ground above the river in the map)that provides a great advantage compared to lower areas. Generally, bombsite B and the sectors that overlook the area tend to have the hottest amounts of combat in the entire map. Tactics 'Counter-Terrorists' As expected in bomb defusal maps, the Counter-Terrorists will have their Spawn Zone close to the two bombsites. It is highly recommended to guard bombsite B due to the fact that if the Terrorists reach and guard that site, they will easily dominate opposing enemies as they can keep firing bullets from a far distance to discourse exposed players as the bomb is ticking away. When this happens, it is best to keep a Counter-Terrorist with a defusal kit alive especially when the bomb is more than halfway to detonation. If the terrorist with the bomb is not encountered anywhere nearby site B, then it is likely that he is either waiting for the right time to move or is crossing the bridge above the river. Keep a few Counter-Terrorist players at bombsite B and try to flank the incoming Terrorists by stealthy moving behind them. If you are lucky, you may then surprise them and if they are fighting against another group of Counter-Terrorists in the river or on the bridge, the round will then favor the Counter-Terrorists. 'Terrorists' As a Terrorist, there are three choices of pathway. You can take the path to the river below, the bridge that leads to bombsite A, or the double doors that takes players to bombsite B. If the first round is the pistol match, do not head directly for bombsite B as the Counter-Terrorists have the USP which excels in power and accuracy compared to the Glock. Instead, try to move to Bombsite A to deceive the enemy by going through the bridge or the river. However, the bridge is one of the most heavily exposed areas in the map as it can be assaulted by enemy players from at least 4 angles. When this happens, do not rush to cross the bridge and wait for at least a few seconds. Often times, expect a large gunfight to occur and try to clear the area with any grenade that you have. If the fight is over or does not occur, you may then cross the bridge but watch out for potential ambushes in Bombsite A as the monuments can allow enemies to hide behind obvious spots. Notes: If you are able to obtain any sniper rifle (especially AWSM), it is then recommended to head to the bridge or Bombsite B. If not, try to avoid being spotted in the open areas as enemies can easily take you down. Hot spots 'Bombsite B, Stairs, Ramp, and the Overpass' These areas contain the most amount of snipers since other weapons would not be effective in eliminating targets in one or two shots. Players who do not have sniper weapons should avoid entering this area in the first minute of the round as they can easily become targets. Flashbangs can come in handy but it mainly depends on the user's skill since the grenade greatly affects players who were in close proximity while others would only be blinded for one second if they were far away. Instead, smoke grenades offer better lasting protection from snipers and can prevent your team members from being eliminated. If grenades are not available, try to strafe and avoid getting hit. Try to fire at a sniper or if the enemy has fired a bullet and needs to cock the Schmidt Scout or the AWP, this is the best chance for a valuable counter-attack. File:De_aztec_cz_(bombsite_B).png| Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Bombsite B Player View de_aztec_cz0007 bombsite B overview.png|Ditto, overview de_aztec_cz0009 stairs overpass overlook.png|Ditto de_aztec_cz0028 sniper aiming at the courtyard.png|Sniper, aiming at the Courtyard de_aztec_cz0008 overpass player view point.png|Overpass player view de_aztec_cz0010 overpass and bombsite B.png|Overpass Overview de_aztec_cz0024 overpass overview.png|Ditto de_aztec_cz0011 stairs overview.png|Stairs Overlook de_aztec_cz0006 river below site b and the overpass.png|One of the ends of the River de_aztec_cz0022 water below bombsite B-overpass.png|River Player View de_aztec_cz0012 ramp overview.png|Ramp overview de_aztec_cz0018 ramp-river below overlook.png|Ditto, Overview 'Bridge and the River' These sections are the least traveled areas in the map as most enemies can swarm in from many sides and essentially trap opponents. Often times, the bridge is one of the worst places to get seen as there are no areas that provide sufficient cover. For example, if a player is on the middle of the bridge, the opposing force can fire at the exposed player from the front, below, sides, and sometimes, even from the behind. However, if there are no enemies, the bridge and the river can serve as a great path to infiltrate or hide from the enemy team. Note: The Terrorist team is most likely to take advantage of these parts while the Counter-Terrorists will normally camp in the bombsites. de_aztec_cz0002 bridge player view.png|Bridge Entrypoint Player View de_aztec_cz0026 bridge entry-exit ways.png|Ditto, overview de_aztec_cz0016 bridge overview.png|Bridge Entrypoint, Overview de_aztec_cz0025 bridge entrypoint overview.png|Ditto, another point File:De_aztec_cz_(River_bridge).png|Player View underneath the bridge de_aztec_cz0003 underneath the bridge.png|Ditto, Overview de_aztec_cz0027 underneath the bridge-overlooking both river sections.png|Ditto de_aztec_cz0017 bridge and water overview.png|Ditto, higher angle 'Bombsite A' Unlike Bombsite B, this site offers many areas suitable for ambushes. To prevent becoming a victim, use flashbangs and finish off any blinded enemy. The most likely hiding spots are normally hidden by the ruin monuments or even nearby the staircase. If the enemy force is not found there, they are probably at bombsite B. Once after planting the C4 bomb, the Counter-Terrorists will rush in to defuse the bomb so be sure to have team members with snipers and guard the bombsite. de_aztec_cz0013 bombsite A overview.png|Bombsite A overview de_aztec_cz0014 bombsite A overview 2nd look.png|Ditto Other Areas: 'Back' If the terrorists were pushed to retreat from Bombsite B, the bridge, and the river, the back pathway will contain some members of the terrorist team who will try to regain lost ground. This area is dangerous as it is perfect for snipers to eliminate players from a far distance and below the river thus throwing a smoke grenade and a flashbang before entering into the back is an important step to take. de_aztec_cz0001 back player view.png|Back Player View 'Courtyard' Players rarely camp around here as it does not offer sufficient cover from approaching enemies. The only benefit from staying in this area is to hide and then strike the enemy, should the opposing force players enter into Bombsite A without checking the Courtyard. If the bomb has been planted in Bombsite B instead, do not hang around in the area for too long as the section will be heavily watched by enemy snipers. de_aztec_cz0020 courtyard overview.png|Courtyard Overview de_aztec_cz0021 courtyard 2nd overview.png|Ditto Category:Tips and tricks